will this b happy evr after?
by kimi0ochan
Summary: kagomes parents have died. when inutaisho finds kagome under a table. they decide to take her in. then all hell brakes loose!


My story "Kagome's Happiness" Disclaimer: NOTICE! I DON'T OWN THE REALLY KAWAII PUPPY! Happy? hmph so mean. ok this is my first story so be really nice to me ok? now the story! Kagome's parents have both died and left their 7-year old daughter alone and on the streets. The poor little brown-eyed girl with her dark chocolate rats nest of hair and face so dirty it could make a pig look so clean it sparkles; her body so thin she could walk right through a gates bars without touching them. Kagome had been on the street now for 3 months. And she hadn't had a good meal in weeks. Kagome looked up at the sky, ' uh-oh' she thought, 'it's gonna rain soon.' ' I don't wanna get wet! Gotta find cover!' She looked around. She looked to her left and there she saw a park. "Ofcourse! The park will save me from the rain!" Kagome said aloud, as she ran into the park and to the closest picnic table. "This table is good." She said nodding to herself in approval. She crawled under the table to await the coming rain. Alone she had nothing to do but wait and think. "Mommy" She said out-loud voicing her thoughts. "It rained when mommy left. Ware did mommy go?" "I miss my mommy!" Kagome said bursting into tears. Suddenly she sensed something behind her. Shaking Kagome wiped her eyes and turned around to see a silver haired man with maroon colored stripes on his cheeks and pointed ears. Her eyes red and swollen from crying grew large and look to side to side looking for an escape route. The man chuckled as he saw this. " A demon! A demon! What do I do?" Kagome thought, panicking. The demon bent down to Kagome's eye level. " Where are your parents little one?" Kagome was suprisde how kind is voice sounded. Kagome hiccupped. "Mommy, mommy went away." "hmmmmm" "What's your name little girl?" he asked. "Ka-Kagome …… Higurashi." The dog demon drew in a sharp breath. He knew that name. Oh yes he knew that name very well. He calmed himself down and smiled at the young girl. " Ware did your mommy go? Ware did Emiko go?" Kagome gasped. 'How did this person know mommy's name?' The dog demon saw her confused face and answered her un-asked question. " Mr. Higurashi was my business partner. We used to be very good friends." Kagome's mouth formed a perfect O shape. " My name is Inu-Taisho Takashi," he said as he stood up "Follow me." All Kagome could do was nod. They walked out of the park and onto the side of the street towards a black Lexus. (Kids don't do this at a park or any-ware! Kagome's a bad example.) They drove in comfortable silence. When they pulled up to one of the many large mansions that Kagome was admiring so much along the wide street. Inu-Taisho thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "W-w-wooooooow! You live here?" She said admiration and envy dripping from her voice. Kagome had once lived in a house as big as this but that was almost 3 years ago and she could hardly remember. Kagome was admiring the house giving it her total attention (Which I bet the house loved.) so much attention was on the house that she didn't realize that Inu-Taisho had gotten out of the car and was walking up to a very beautiful woman giving her an extra big loving hug. Finally Kagome tore her attention away from the huge house and finally to the hugging couple. Kagome gets out and the woman looks at her confused. Then she looks toward her husband. "Is this a love child from another Inu?" She asked in a very playful tone. Kagome relaxed considerably. The woman walked over to her and Kagome looked up into her pretty face. But just then Kagome's eyes glazed over with tears as the woman standing in front of her reminded her so much of her mother. Her mother she missed ever so much. Kagome burst into tears. Which startled the woman so much that she, on reflex bent down and hugged the sobbing girl so hard she had to stop crying to breath. "What's wrong, little one?" She murmured. " Mommy, I miss her, mommy…………..mommy isn't coming back is she?" Inu-Taisho looked at her with sad eyes and bent down so he could look at her face. " I'm sorry. But your mommy went to the happiest place in the world. It's a better place for your mommy." Kagome looked at him. "But,...when will she come back to get me?" Inu-Taisho bent his head. " No, I'm sorry. "She can't come back." He said trying to use his softest voice possible, " She's in a land we can't reach now." He stood up picking Kagome up as well, who gasps in her surprise. " Little one. I think you should stay with us. Right Izaiyo?" Inu-Taisho said to his wife. Izaiyo nodded. "We have a spare room Kagome dear, please come stay with us." Kagome pretends to consider this. Truthfully she had wished with all her mite that she could stay here as soon as she saw that beautiful woman that looked so kind and gentle. She knew she would be happy here rather then back out into that darkness. Kagome nodded slowly and Izaiyo nearly jumped out of her apron. The grown ups led Kagome into the house while they lingered by the door to talk. " So Inu what happened to Kosuke? and Emiko? I didn't know they had a daughter! And the same age as inu- but she was cut off by a scream, Kagome's scream. "OH NOOOOOOOOOOO" " we forgot to tell her about---- end of chapter- next chapter : meeting inuyasha ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- happy happy happy! yay this chapter is finally done! im so proud of myself and thankful to trammie for pushing me along to get this finished in time! ahahhaha hope u like the cliff hanger! this chapter was dedicated just for you! PLEASE REVEIWWWWWW! U KNOW U WANNNA! come on…. just press that little purple button down there! 


End file.
